


For AWIP "A Labor of Love" by butterflytiger_1982 and enibiza

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner for a story called "A Labor of Love" by <a href="http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=17">butterflytiger_1982</a> and <a href="http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=445">enibiza</a>. Unfortunately the story never got finished and the chapters written never posted.  Sad, as it held great promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For AWIP "A Labor of Love" by butterflytiger_1982 and enibiza

Banner for a story called "A Labor of Love" by [butterflytiger_1982](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=17) and [enibiza](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewuser.php?uid=445). Unfortunately the story never got finished and the chapters written never posted. Sad, as it held great promise.

  


  


**Meta:** _Psst! Don't tell anyone, but that's my (then) pregnant belly that's gotten 'shoped on Brian. Poor Brian!_


End file.
